


A New Game

by Female_Death



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers, Undertale cast - Freeform, monster death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has been killed over and over in the hall of judgement. He is starting to get tired and knows he can not win any more. </p><p>That is when the human brings up a new game. They are willing to do a true reset, and let everything go back to how it was. What could the human be planning?</p><p>Sans will later find out that in this new reset, the human is only going to kill one monster. He does not know who or when.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction! More chapters to come soon!
> 
> Hopefully the Characters are not to OOC for people, I always have a hard time with that.

Sans' grin faltered a little as his last attack missed more then it should have. He was getting tired and his vision blurry. All he wanted to do was have a nap and forget about everything leading up to this.

His eyes slowly started to drift shut as foot steps echo within the hall. How many time had he gone through this? How many times had he died?

"Giving up already comedian?" Their voice was soft, almost friendly. "I thought you had more fight in you."

Opening his eyes slowly he looked at the human standing before him covered in dust. "Sorry kid, guess we have been at this for too long. Starting to lose my concentration." He shifted his weight as his left eye lit up. "I'm just bone tired." He summons his magic into a gaster blaster.

They hum a little and grin up at Sans. Sounds like you need a rest.

~

Sans didn't even open his eyes as the pain faded. He did bring his hand up to his chest and take a deep breath. 'Add another death to the count.' He thought to himself.

"What do you say? Want another go at me? I swear I will be gentle this time?" The human winked from where they leaned against a pillar. "Or we can play a new game?"

Sans opened his eyes and looked down the hall at them. "What getting tired of this one already kid?" He had his magic back but his mind was starting to fade. It was not the pain any more that bothered him, it was the fact he couldn't stop the human any more. They had been kill him and resetting over and over. He had even lost count of the number of times.

A grin appeared on their face as they played with the knife. "Oh I could never get tired of you. Like I can never get tired if hearing Papyrus” - They were cut off as they moved.

Sans had summoned a line of blasters and shot them towards the human. His eye glowing blue, his hands balled in his pockets. 

The human laughed and flipped the knife a few times before pointing it at Sans. “Lets make a deal. I know you love your brother more then anything. I mean you never lifted a finger until he got dusted. I dusted so many monsters, and you never cared. But as soon as I dusted Papyrus you started to care.” They hummed to themselves as they slowly closed the distance between them.

Sans watched them and guessed they were ready to move if he launched an attack. They were just toying with him now and he couldn't do anything about it any more. 

Stopping in front of Sans the human lets a grin creep across their face. “Here is the deal. I do a true reset, start from the beginning. Meaning you get your brother back, you get your friends back.” 

Sans narrows his eyes at them. “Why would you do that?”

They giggle. ”As much as I love playing with you, I think you need a rest. You are hardly fighting back any more, thus not making the game fun any more.” They nod to themselves. “So I'm going to give you a rest. I'm going to reset everything and give your brother back to you.”

”Again, why? Just so you can kill him again?” Sans didn't even have the will to raise his voice. He let his built up energy go and his eye returned to normal.

”Because I think you need to be re-energize. And the best way for that to happen is for you to see him again. Hug him, hear his laugh.” They looked down at the knife in their hands and smiled before dropping it. ”Sans. I'm sparing you.”

Sans watched them carefully for a moment before he summoned up bones to trap the human. He thought he would feel better about being able to kill them after this long.

They coughed a few times and let out a laugh. “See you on the other side comedian.” Their soul floated above their body for a moment then shattered.

~

Sans sat up in this room, the remains of what could be called a nightmare started to fade. He put a hand to his face and let out a long sigh. 'Is everything really reset?' A noise from downstairs made him jump. Focusing on the sound he could hear the faint sounds of Papyrus in the kitchen. Tears appeared in this eyes as he buried his face in his pillow. 

Papyrus was alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I thought the first was a little too short so I needed another one!

Papyrus was moving around getting breakfast ready for his brother and himself. Today was the day he could feel it. Today a human was going to show up and he was going to capture them and become part of the Royal Guard. He hummed softly as the water started to boil and he dropped the spaghetti in.

Turning his attention to the sauce he thinks on what to add to make it more of his creation. Undyne was teaching him how to cook but most of the things she cooked were burnt. He really didn't mind the burnt flavor but knew Sans was more likely to eat the un-burnt parts even tho he covered everything in ketchup. He didn't notice Sans entering the kitchen until he felt arms around his middle.

“SANS! YOU ARE UP EARLY! AND WHAT IS WITH THIS?” It was rare that his brother hugged him, normally he only did after a nightmare or a bad day. He turned to look down at Sans and forgets about the food on the stove. “SANS WHAT IS WRONG! DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE? WHY DIDNT YOU COME AND GET ME SOONER?”

Sans had his face buried in this brothers side but couldn't hide the fact he has been crying. Papyrus had always been there for him when he needed him. He mumbled and hugged his brother tighter. “Just a really bad nightmare.”

Papyrus turned enough to get his arms around this brother and hugged him tightly. “SANS, DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?” He was always worried about his brother after his nightmares. Sans rarely spoke about them but was always shaken and withdrawn. “YOU KNOW THAT I AM ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS BE HERE!”

Sans shook his head and sighed before looking up. “I know Paps. Right now I think a good home cooked meal will be fine.” He put on a grin and looked down again.

Papyrus' eyes lit up as he looks back over at the stove. “ONE HOME COOKED MEAL COMING UP!” He let Sans go and started stirring the sauce well reaching for some spices.

Sans took a step back and sighed before retreating to the table and watching his brother work. “What are my shifts again for the week?”

Papyrus turns and placed his hands on his hips. “I SWEAR SANS. IF I DIDN'T KEEP TRACK FOR YOU, YOU WOULD FORGET TO EAT.” Huffing he turns back to the bubbling sauce, “YOU HAVE DUTY TODAY AND TOMORROW. THEN WE BOTH HAVE A DAY OFF AND YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD TRAIN WITH UNDYNE AND ME. WE REALLY NEED TO GET YOUR DEFENDS UP.”

“Did we have any other plans?” He had made sure to make different plans for each time they had time off together. It made it easier to find when he was reset to.

“YOU DID SAY YOU WANTED TO STOP BY AND WATCH ANIME WITH ALPHYS THE NEXT TIME WE HAD TIME OFF. DID YOU STILL WANT TO DO THAT?”

Sans nodded mainly to himself. He was pretty sure he knew about when he had been reset to. It was always before the human showed up. Sometimes it was a few day or even a few weeks. Only once had it been months. “Ya I can check in and see if she is still up for that. I'm pretty sure she said she had found a new favorite anime that we just had to see.” He would pop by the lab a little bit later for a few reasons.

“WELL DON'T LET IT MAKE YOU LATE TO YOUR POST.” Papyrus looked over his shoulder at his brother. It seems normally after really bad nightmares Sans was willing to eat almost anything that was put in front of him. Sometimes it felt like his brother was trying to make up for something. “SANS... ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE FINE?”

Sans had been looking off into space with empty sockets. When he heard his name his eyes returned to normal and a grin appears on his face. “Course Paps.” When his brother turned back to his cooking Sans let his grin slip. He closed his eyes and thought back to his 'nightmare'.

Draining the spaghetti and adding the sauce Papyrus turns to see Sans had fallen asleep at the table with his head probed up on his arm. He really didn't understand how the smaller skeleton could sleep anywhere. Were his nightmares keeping him up? He really should try to find out more about the nightmares. But Sans never wanted to talk about them. Sure sometimes he would open up and it always seemed to help. But something always seemed off with what they were about. 

Shaking his head he split the pasta between to plates. He want to the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of ketchup. He really didn't like the taste of it, but Sans would ask for it and Papyrus wanted to be as helpful as he could be. Grabbing the plates and carrying them over to the table he set them down.

Sans opened his eyes and yawned for a moment before grinning. “You always know how to make he feel better bro.” He reached for the bottle and started adding it to his pasta.

Papyrus watched Sans eat and could see he was zoning out again, but he was still eating so it was something. He made a mental note to try and get Sans to talk about the nightmare later on.

~

Papyrus had done the dishes and was hurrying around making sure everything was in order before he headed out on patrol. He had fallen into a route of getting the dishes done, then finding any stray laundry that needed to be added to the basket. Then to check the weather to make sure his patrol would not be interrupted by bad weather. Then he had to make sure Sans was not sleeping and ready to go to his post. To many times his lazy brother would fall asleep and forget about his job.

The living room did not hold Sans, Nor did the kitchen. That meant he was in his room. Moving towards the stairs Papyrus was already going over in his head how many times he was going to have push his brother to be more productive. Opening the door to Sans' room he found it to be empty. This stumped him for a moment. 

Papyrus was sure Sans wouldn't have left already. Stepping back and looking out over the living room again he huffed. He must have left early to go to the lab. Nodding he started back towards the stairs to get ready to head out himself. He would meet up with his brother later at his post, but until then Papyrus couldn't be late for his patrol. The fact he was leaving half an hour early for his patrol did not even cross his mind. He always liked to be early, it was what all Royal Guardsmen should do.

~

Sans stood in front of the metal door with his hand in his hoodie pockets. He could have used a short cut to just enter the lab but normally Alphys got startled by him doing that. A small smile crossed his face at the thought of the small yellow monster jumping and yelling at him not to do that. Taking a deep breath he raised a hand to knock on the door.

Muffled sounds came from the other side of the door. Something like 'hold on! I'm coming! Why so early.' could be made out. After a few moment the door slide open to revel Alphys looking flustered. “Sans! Wow! You are up early!” She looked at Sans' face and her eyes went wide for a moment and she took off into her lab. “Oh no! Did I miss a reset? I'm so sorry! I should have caught it!”

Sans stepped in and hit the close door button before following after the yellow monster. He rounded a pile of papers to see Alphys typing away at a computer.

“Oh I should have known that it was not just my alarm! I'm so sorry!” Alphys didn't even look up as she started pulling up files and adding text into them. “I was up late watching anime and then I over slept, and the machine went off and and and....” 

Sans put a hand on her shoulder. “It is okay.” He had told Alphys a long time ago about the resets. He had made sure to come every time one of them happened. Only a few times did he have to re explain about them. “It doesn't seem like to much of your data is missing.” He moved the yellow monster aside and started entering in the missing data. He had done this so many time it was almost calming.

Alphys looked down for a moment. “What happened his time? Last time I remember you said the barrier had been broken.”

Sans paused for a moment and closed his eyes. This reset placed him after telling Alphys about all the monsters being freed. “Things went... Bad.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” She played with her lab coat for a while until Sans started typing again. She would read the reports he added and ask him about it later. 

They had found a machine that recorded when something messed with the timeline. It was down in the old lab and had been long forgotten until Sans had pulled it up. It had taken a few resets to get it working right and many more for it to start giving out data. As far as Sans could tell it was not affected by the resets. Just some of the data would get corrupt on it so he would have to re-enter some things.

~

Sitting up the human put a hand over their soul. It had some phantom pains from where it had shattered. A small grin appeared on their face as they looked up at what little sun made it this deep. 

They remembered what they were going to do this time. They were going to make one monster's life hell.

Looking down at the flowers they sat on they let the grim slip away and took a deep breath. 'I wonder how Flowey is going to react to me this time.' The thought drifted over them as they got up and started down the familiar path into the runes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets nervous when the human does not show up yet.

Toriel placed her hand on the human's head and smiled softly down at them. She had found them in the ruins less then a week ago. The pesky flower had been trying to harm them, but she has quickly put an end to that. They didn't seem frightened by the flowers attacks, but she was sure it was from shock. 

The human looked up and smiled. They had just gone snail hunting and spent most of the day just laughing and hunting. It did take a lot out of them walking around all day and carrying the bucket. The growling of their stomach make Toriel laugh. Placing a hand on their stomach the smile gets bigger.

“Looks like you worked up an appetite. Let us head back and I will start on dinner for us both.” Toriel offered her hand to them.

Giggling they take her hand and nod. They were getting hungry and were happy to be heading back to the house. They pick up their bucket and groan about the weight of it. It didn't help they also pick up all kinds of rocks and objects they thought was interesting.

Toriel laughs and reaches over to take the bucket. “Do not worry my child. You have done so well with carrying this all day. I will carry it for the walk back.” This earned her another smile from the human. “Now my child, what would you like for dinner?”

“Pie.” They said softly grinning and getting a look from Toriel. They really did love the pie Toriel made, and even missed it a little when they went to long without it. It was almost good enough just to reset over and over again to eat it. They had done that once and made themselves sick.

“My child! That is not dinner!” She couldn't help but laugh. “I will be sure to make some for dessert.” Shaking her head slightly she starts leading the way back to the house. “How about some soup? I am sure that I have enough to make something healthy and filling.”

Nodding was all the human did as they walked beside Toriel. Their eyes wandered as they walked spotting a monster or two that would appear and disappear. Walking beside Toriel meant no one would even think about attacking them. Even if they did the human could take care of them, or at least 'talk' until Toriel scared them away.

A small grin appears seeing a flash of a golden color just within view. They had been watched from the moment they got here but never worried about it. Looking up at Toriel they hummed and started swinging their arm, earning them a smile from Toriel.

Toriel was happy she had been able to talk the child into staying with her and not exiting the ruins. A few times she did find them looking at the stairs going down into the basement but they never seemed to interesting in going down.

Knowing the way back by heart, Toriel looked down at the human now and then. It looked like they were lost in thought but were smiling. Taking a longer look reveled that they had gotten dirty along this trip. She was going to have to ran a bath for them before dinner.

~

Sans sits at his post staring off into the woods across from him. He was starting to get worried about when the human would appear. Once or twice the human had been late by a few days, but it had been a week without any sign of them. Sans was starting to loss sleep over it.

The sound of footsteps drew the Sans out of his thoughts. “SANS!” Papyrus appears from around the corner and looks at his brother for a long moment. “OH, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE ASLEEP.” 

“Hey bro, you are early.” Sans grins at his brother. Normally Papyrus would come and check on Sans and find him sleeping, but he had been to worried to let himself nap at his post. “Didn't think I would see you for another half an hour.” He leaned back and watched his brother.

Papyrus stands looking at down at Sans for a moment longer. “I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO CAUGHT YOU SLEEPING FOR THIS PAST WEEK! HAVE YOU FINALLY STARTED TAKING YOUR DUTY SERIOUSLY?”

Sans chuckles and smiles. “I guess you are starting to rub off on me.”

Papyrus grins and nods. “ABOUT TIME! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!” Turing and looking down the path he nods to himself. “WELL KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK. I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THE PUZZLES HAVE NOT BEEN SET OFF BY A LOST MONSTER.” He gave one more look at his brother before heading off humming happily to himself.

Sans waiting until Papyrus was out of sight and the sound of his boot could no longer be heard to let his smile slip. Bring a hand up to his face he sighs and looks down the path before shaking his head and falling back into thought.

~

Sans has been watching the ruins door for a while now. He should have been home a while ago, but he could always blame being late on going to Grillby's. The human should have shown up long ago, and the waiting was killing him.

Sighing deeply he turns his back to the doors and starts walking away when he hears movement. Pausing he looks over his shoulder and sees a single golden flower. Narrowing his eyes he turns back and crosses his arms. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Flowey glares at Sans before huffing and looking away. “What happened last reset?” He had ran into the human after the latest reset but they seemed different. They had laughed when Flowey had threaten them. It had not helped that he was afraid to attack them. Even tho he knew Toriel was going to appear soon he had frozen and nearly took more damage then he should have.

Sans just looks down at him. Did he really want to discus what happened with Flowey. How many times had the damn flower mess up everything. He was not sure, but guessed that it was Flowey's fault for some of the reset that happened before the human appeared.

“Look Smiley.” Flowey snaps. “Something is wrong.” He takes a deep breath. “They... They wanted me to come and tell you...” He was unsure if what he was going to say was true. “They promise not to kill anyone.”

Sans was taken back by this and unsure of what to do or say. He just watched Flowey and thought back to the judgment hall. His eyes become empty and he laughed.

Flowey watched Sans carefully. They had never been on the best terms and the skeleton had attacked him before. “They promise it if you do not attack them. If you just let them go on about their business.”

“So there is a catch. I don't remove them before they have a chance and they promise not to kill anyone?” Sans really did not know what do do here. The thought of killing the human as soon as they appeared had crossed his mind. “What are they up to?” His empty eyes never left Flowey.

Flowey disliked the look on Sans' face. “What happened last reset? I thought they were going to go through and kill everyone.”

Sans nodded once. “They did. Made sure to find each and every monster. Then they made sure that I knew I could not win.” His voice became a growl. “They were going to let me be happy again. Are they just doing this to take everything away again?”

Flowey looked down at the ground. He really was not sure what the human was thinking. He just knew he didn't want to be near them.

Sans growls and looks at the ruins doors. “Where are they?” He was not sure if he wanted to wait any more. Maybe if he killed them before they got far enough he could stop anyone from being hurt. They shouldn't be strong enough, especially if they were not gaining any LOVE or EXP.

“Snail hunting with Toriel.” Flowey saw the look on Sans' face change.

“Snail hunting?” He couldn't believe it. He had forgotten about Toriel and her being on the other side of the ruin doors. He use to tell bad puns and jokes through the door with her. But the last few resets she has been dusted.

“They have just hanging out with her, laughing and collecting things.” Flowey looked at the door behind him and frowned. “They do not seem to be hurting or trying to kill anyone. They are making Toriel happy.”

Sans half laughed at that. “Most likely waiting for the right moment to break her heart.” He was starting to get confused about what the human was doing. He turned his back to the door and Flowey and started walking away. “At least I know where they are now. They have not slipped past me yet.”

Flowey watched as Sans walked away and sighed before retreating into the ground. He would keep an eye on the human and stay out of the way as much as he could. Maybe he would even update Sans on what was happening if he felt like it. He guessed the human did not have a chance of heart from the last time. Meaning they were planing something.

Sans needed to think about what he had learned so he avoided taking a shortcut back. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed the path away.

~

The door to Toriel's room was open a crack. Pausing to peer in they see the sleeping under the blankets. They softly close the door and let out the breath they were holding. It had been fun hunting and eating pie for the past week, but there was much to be done and they needed to move on. 

They had made sure to take a long time in the ruins just to see if Sans would come looking for them. They honestly thought they would wake up one night to that glowing eye looking down at them, or even wake up to a bone through the chest. They were almost sad that it didn't happen. They really wanted Toriel to hear their scream and come to find Sans attacking them. With that plan failed it seemed they would have to go and start messing around in Snowdin.

Making their way into the kitchen they grab the last piece of pie they had been saving for the morning. Warping it up carefully they tucked it away and scanned counters for the knife they had left out. Toriel had let them cut up the pie, but it seemed she put away all the dishes. They didn't remember the dishes being done but everything was put away neatly. 

Hearing something they pause. The sound doesn't repeat so it may have just been the house shifting. They were a little jumpy because they wanted to get out without Toriel knowing about it. They wanted her to find their empty bed in the morning and freak out over it.

Moving back towards the stairs they take one final look down the hallway before making their way down and into the basement. The walk was a short enough one to get to the heavy stone doors. Placing their hands on the door they give it a good push and feel it move slowly.

Once the door was open enough they slipped through and pushed it back into place. The air on this side of the door was much cooler, but that didn't bug them at all. Once they got to the far set of door they knew it was going to get a lot colder. Now far enough they didn't have to be worried about being heard they started to hum and made their way forward.

The ground here was soft enough for Flowey to rise from. He had been lost in thought until he heard soft humming. Looking up he saw the human walking towards him. He froze and just watched them as they got closer and closer. They stopped in front of him and grinned making him want to flee.

“I thought you would still be out in the ruins. Trying to keep an close eye on me.” They laughed as they saw Flowey flinch. “Oh don't tell me, you thought I didn't see you? Lurking around never to far away. Toriel may have over looked you, but I never would.”

Flowey looked away and cursed the fact he had not been more stealthy. He didn't think he was going to run into them here. He had hoped they would just stay with Toriel and forget about everything else.

They knelt down in front of Flowey. “I think we need to have a nice long talk. You have been avoiding me for the past while.”

There was something in their voice that sent chills through him.


End file.
